Postdata
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. No puedo culparte por quien soy... Yo elegí mi camino o quizá el destino nos arrastró hasta estas circunstancias... Sí, ahora puedo ser libre de pensar lo que siento y soy libre de expresarlo, eso es libertad...


Beyblade no me pertenece…

**-**oO08( **Postdata** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

"_**Iré a la fiesta de los Granger, estaré con ellos. Kai"**_

Estaba escrito en un trozo de papel mal cortado. Era la parte superior de una hoja blanca, habían arrancado toda la parte inferior.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello cano y ojos cansados encontró el 'recado' sobre su escritorio. ¡Cómo le molestaban las actitudes del muchacho! A sus dieciocho años aún no comprendía las normas bajo las que había sido educado. Con cada acción parecía desafiarlo, no podía sentirse más decepcionado. Miró por el gran ventanal que tenía a espaldas del escritorio era un día soleado, el viento era refrescante, según parecía, y los árboles parecían estar verdes en esa época, verano. Giró su rostro con desdén y notó algo al fondo del cesto de basura… Era una bola de papel, sin duda ese muchacho jamás aprendería respetar su espacio sagrado, su despacho. Iba a levantar la vista cuando notó varias bolas de papel más sumergidas entre el demás papeleo en el cesto… Su curiosidad reprimida por años lo traicionó y con su mano alcanzó una a una las bolas de papel bien comprimidas y una a una las fue estirando hasta llegar a la hoja que parecía encajar con la parte cortada del recado de su nieto. Eran alrededor de cinco páginas escritas a mano.

"_**Posdata…**_**"** comenzó a leer…

"_**Hace tiempo intenté oponerme a cada uno de tus deseos, intenté negar el linaje que por mis venas corría, pero resultaba una lucha vana. Con el tiempo fui comprendiendo lo que significaba para ti, quizá nunca quise darme cuenta de quién era y mi función en este mundo y en esta vida en particular. Desde que tengo uso de razón he visto cada una de tus palabras hirientes y cegadoras darle un motivo a mi corazón para sentir dolor. **_

_**Hace tiempo quise cumplir con tus expectativas, luchar por tus sueños y por tus ideales haciendo a un lado los propios. Si me preguntaras la razón, la respuesta sería muy simple, jamás tuve expectativas para mí y nunca tuve un sueño propio que cumplir. Mi única meta era ser ese nieto perfecto que tu deseabas tener, ese ser del que pudieras sentirte orgulloso. **_

_**Escuché atento cada una de tus peticiones y las llevé a cabo tanto como podía, a mi corta edad era difícil mantener un objetivo fijo mientras el mundo rodaba en tantas direcciones mostrándome la otra realidad. Hasta donde podía ver no había salida, mis sueños eran tus sueños; cada uno era uno de tus deseos frustrados de poder. Traté, juro que traté. Cada orden, por loca que sonase, la realizaba sin preguntar siquiera porqué. Tus palabras y enseñanzas se clavaban en lo profundo de mi mente y de mi espíritu, cada una resquebrajando lo que era. Reclamos insultos, decepciones… Ahora puedo recordarlo…**_

_**Mi madre falleció y quedé bajo la única custodia de mi padre quien, debido a su juventud e inexperiencia, decidió tomar su propio destino en manos y llevarse consigo su libertad. A mí me quedó el lugar que cualquier niño huérfano recibe, la limosna de cariño que algún familiar está dispuesto o impuesto, más bien dicho, a regalar. Agradecí por mucho tiempo tu caridad. Jamás me faltó alimento, ni vestido, ni techo. Siempre procuraste la mejor educación para mí, colegios caros y prestigiados; internados lujosos y bien vigilados. Cada paso que dabas era por mi bienestar, lo reconozco, jamás fue tu intención dejarme a la zozobra de los demás. **_

_**En casa tuve todo una nana, diez sirvientas, tres jardineros, dos chóferes, un guardia que vigilaba la entrada y diez más que lo respaldaban, seis perros doberman; una habitación individual lo suficientemente amplia para construir un departamento o un **__**penthouse; muebles de maderas finas y acabados exclusivos; un estudio que siempre fue un intento para replicar la biblioteca de Alejandría y el Helade de los griegos; un comedor para albergar a treintas personas en una comida común, aunque siempre con la esperanza de encontrarlo cada día vacío, como era costumbre; hectáreas y hectáreas de jardines verdes y excéntricos, flores únicas y árboles frondosos; un lago lo suficientemente grande para ahogarse en él y perder el sentido de la vida mientras se nadaba en él; cada rincón tenía peculiaridades, todas parte de tu excentricismo. Era un lugar perfecto para alguien vacío, quizá por eso parecía estar feliz allí. **_

_**¿Por qué? Eso también es fácil de responder. A pesar de vivir rodeado de lujos crecí en la soledad, en el silencio**__**, en el seno de la nada. Mi nana me atendió cariñosamente hasta que la muerte la cazó, las sirvientas me atendían sin reprochar mis desplantes y sin darme una oportunidad de sentirme avergonzado, crecí en el capricho de un niño que desea más y más. Los paseos por la ciudad eran aburridos viendo pasar la vida a través de los cristales polarizados de la limusina. Cada suspiro en ese jardín se perdía entre los miles de soplos que el viento jugaba. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo resultaban una eternidad. Así pasaron los primeros años de mi infancia, hasta los ocho años para ser específicos. Entonces las cosas cambiaron… Yo debí disfrutar esa soledad…**_

_**A punto de cumplir los nueve años decidiste que era lo suficientemente hábil para ingresar a la abadía, deseabas que la perfección que no había en ti estuviese en mí. Las lecciones, los exámenes, las pruebas, los entrenamientos, todos extenuantes para mi corta edad y mi débil mente y mi débil cuerpo acostumbrados a una vida de pereza. El tiempo transcurrió lento en medio de ese húmedo y sombrío lugar. La disciplina me haría bien, claro, ese fue tu pensamiento primero, al final debía cumplir tus sueños. **_

_**Entonces extrañé todo aquello que alguna vez aborrecí. La atención, los lujos, las salidas de paseo, todo y cada uno de esos infernales momentos fueron los que extrañe. La abadía era un lugar húmedo y lleno de mis fobias que hasta ese momento ignoraba. Sí, tenía miedo a la oscuridad, sin embargo antes de ir allí jamás me había dado cuenta, es decir, ¿cómo puedes temerle a algo que no puedes ver? Era verdad que cada que sentía ese miedo llegar encendía mi lámpara de buró, claro, no debía preocuparme por la corriente eléctrica, en esa casa sobraba todo. En la abadía no había luz, pura oscuridad; ni siquiera había una rendija por donde pudiera entrar un rayo de luna, fue así como se acentuó mi miedo a la oscuridad. Pasaron meses para que mis gritos de pánico desaparecieran; al final, se perdían entre los gritos de los demás. **_

_**Las horas de clases en cómodos pupitres desaparecieron, ahora las aulas eran pequeñas celdas con instructores listos para hacer entrar el conocimiento a sangre limpia, allí aprendí lo que es el dolor. Ya no había paseos en limusina, ahora mis paseos eran a cámaras subterráneas con el objetivo de revisar minuciosamente cada una de mis nuevas habilidades y los avances de las anteriores… La vida se convirtió en un infierno. **_

_**Allí aprendí a detestarte. Comencé a extrañar tus sermones matutinos; tus gritos de histeria al ver algo mal hecho, según tu propia definición; extrañaba tus miradas fieras por desobedecerte; extrañaba la atención curiosa de la servidumbre… Extrañaba el aire fresco y extrañaba la luz. También aprendí a ser paciente, no tenía caso desesperarme por un vaso de agua o un plato con comida; aprendí a esperar, pues las horas se pasaban lentas mientras el sonido sofocante de una gotera de algún lugar desquebrajaba cada uno de mis nervios; aprendí a amar, sí, aprendí a amar la libertad. **_

_**Vivir en ese encierro me mostró el otro lado del mundo, quizá suene contradictorio en este momento, pero agradezco todo aquello que me mostraste. Aprendí a valorar lo que había a mi alrededor. Sin embargo hay algo que también aprendí bien y que hubiese deseado no tener bien tatuado y es quien soy. Me odie. **_

_**Jamás te culparía por todo lo que hiciste, debiste haber tenido una muy buena razón para actuar de esa manera, para mantener tu distancia de mi persona, para mirarme con desprecio, para inculcarme tus reglas y tus valores; desearía culparte, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo culparte por quien soy. Mi personalidad orgullosa, pedante y autosuficiente para con todos es algo que tomé por decisión propia. Aunque hubiese tenido un revolver apuntando a mi sien siempre tuve la libertad de eligir lo que quería para mí. Bien pude haber elegido entre la vida y la muerte, o entre la vida o la miseria. Obviamente escogí la miseria. No importa si es una mala situación la que se esperará luego de las decisiones o si es incluso la muerte, al final se tiene la elección: Vida o muerte. **_

_**Elegí mi propio camino como puedes darte cuenta, no necesite de ti para ser quien soy, probablemente con o sin ti hubiera terminado siendo quien soy, la única diferencia es que ahora debo agradecerte. Siempre fui libre, a pesar de que mi concepto de libertad estaba más bien torcido. Creía que desafiarte en cada oportunidad era sinónimo de libertad, pero me equivoqué. Es así como llegué a la conclusión de quién era yo. Un remedo de persona viviendo a tus expensas. A pesar de todo lo que me hiciste seguí a tu lado, justo como ahora. Me vi envuelto en la comodidad de la tristeza y de la soledad. ¿Sabes por qué? Es mucho más sencillo buscar el lado negativo de las cosas, es más sencillo alejarse que encajar en el mundo. La tristeza y la soledad siempre juntas, siempre a mi lado. **_

_**Justo en este punto perdí la noción exacta de lo que quería decir en esta nota final… No es mi intención culparte por decir todas esas palabras furiosas, como la que me repetías todos los días al verme llegar por alguna de las puertas **_**'Al fin llegas, mocoso, ya comenzaba a pensar que dios existía al llevarte lejos de mí'.**_** Si era verdad que me lastimaba, entonces la prueba es cómo me siento hoy. Aún creo que no tienes fe en dios. Sé que te olvidó debido a mi presencia y si en mis manos hubiese estado, te hubiera regalado toda aquella fe que parecías y aún pareces necesitar. Soy yo quien ha afectado tu vida. Pudiste haber sido libre, mas, al igual que yo, tomaste la decisión de tirar tu vida al infierno al hacerte cargo de mí, así que no te culpo ni me culpo…**_

_**Quizá fue el destino el que nos arrastró hasta estar en estas circunstancias, hasta el punto de llevarnos en una ola de emociones y de situaciones extrañas. Quizá fue ese dios del que dices no creer, quizá sí existe y te lo está haciendo saber…Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo, creo que perdí la noción de la vida por un momento y el mundo se paró. **_

_**Acabo de lanzar un suspiro porque desearía que esta nota final se quedara en tu escritorio y que pudieras leerla con detenimiento y encontrar la lógica a lo que siento porque para ser honestos todavía no entiendo lo que quiero decir. Desearía poder decirte esto al menos de manera escrita, pues mi temor a la oscuridad sigue latente y susurrarte por la negra noche podría hacer renacer mi fobia… ¿Sabes? Deberías escribir una nota como esta, se siente bien expresar lo que se piensa, darse la libertad sin tener que retorcerla… Ahora me siento mejor, ahora creo que podría sonreír, creo que ahora puedo ser libre… Sí, ahora puedo ser libre de pensar lo que siento y soy libre de expresarlo, eso es libertad, abuelo, eso es libertad."**_

Tomó las hojas entre sus manos y las volvió a comprimir. Una a una fueron arrojadas de nuevo al cesto de basura. Luego recargó su cansada figura en el respaldo de la silla. Respiró profundo para luego soltar un suspiro ahogado, Pasaron más o menos dos horas hasta que decidió abrir el cajón derecho de su amplio escritorio y tomar un par de hojas blancas y una pluma negra fina. Encendió la lámpara para que iluminara el estudio ensombrecido por la negra noche…

"_**Pos**__**tdata…"**_ escribió en la parte superior de la hoja _**"… Yo también temo susurrarte en la oscuridad, pero ahora soy libre de elegir escribirte una nota…"**_


End file.
